The guy I've never met
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: This story is based on the tv-serie catfish. Blaine never met this guy Kurt he's been talking to. Wes and David take matters in their own hands, hoping their friend can find out the truth. ps. I don't own glee or catfish!
1. Introduction: the mail

Dear Mathew and Lauren

Our names are David and Wesley. We are 16 years old and we live in Westerville, Ohio.

You may think it's strange that 2 guys send you a mail to get your help but it isn't actually for us. You see, we have this friend called Blaine. He is our best friend and desperately in need of your help.

Blaine met someone around a year ago by Twitter. They started talking and one thing leaded to another. Ever since, he can't stop talking about this guy named Kurt. The thing is, they haven't met yet.

Blaine tried to contact him a few times and asked him to meet him but Kurt never says yes.

We hope you can help our friend in finding the guy he has been talking to before he falls even harder for the guy he hasn't met.

We hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely

David and Wesley


	2. Chapter 1: skype

David and Wes were sitting in their room. Each of them was bent over their books while some soft music played in the background.

David sighed loudly. "Wes, let's take a break. I can't see any math anymore," he whined.

Wes closed his book and turned around with his office chair. "Fine," he said.

He was about to close his computer in front of him when he heard a noise. He looked at the screen and saw a new message had come in.

"David, come here for a second," he said.

David rolled himself to Wes. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Let's hope so," said Wes as he clicked on the mail.

**Dear David and Wes**

**We are interested in this story and would like for you to contact us. Add us on skype so we can start helping your friends: CatfishTheSerie.**

**We hope to hear from you soon!**

**Sincerely**

**Mathew and Lauren**

Wes immediately opened skype and added them.

It was like Mathew and Lauren had been waiting for them as they were already calling.

Wes accepted the call. Lauren and Mathew appeared on the screen.

"Well hello guys, that was rather quickly," Lauren smiled.

Wes and David both waved at them.

"I'm Wesley and this is David," he pointed out.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mathew said. "We are so excited to help your friend out. Please tell us a little more first though."

"Blaine is our best friend," started David. "He is also very active on twitter. He tweets about movies he likes or new album that came out. It's something he is very passionate about."

Wes nodded. "And then one day a guy added him called Kurt. They started talking and I guess they just found something in each other. We still think it's a bit strange but Blaine has been through a lot and he seems so much happier now."

Mathew and Lauren nodded as they listened attentively. "We would love to fly out tomorrow to Westerville, Ohio and come meet this friend of yours in person. Does he know he is going to be on the show?"

Wes shook his head. "No, he doesn't but we'll tell him once you are in Ohio."

Lauren smiled. "Well he's lucky to have 2 best friends who carry so much about him."

Wes and David both smiled when the words were spoken.

"I guess we'll see you both in 3 days. We'll contact you then again and we can meet. We may need your number though," said Mathew.

"No problem. I'll send it to you by message on skype. Thank you for helping us out!" said David.

"It's no problem. Let's hope for a happy ending. See you soon!" Lauren said. They waved once more and then the screen went black.

David typed his number in the chatbox. When he was done, he let himself fall back against his seat.

"I guess our Dapper warbler boy will be up for an adventure," he said.

Wes sighed, "All I want is a happy ending. Our boy deserves it."

They looked at each other and they both knew how true those words were. Blaine deserved it after all.


	3. Chapter 2: telling Blaine

Blaine looked at them with his mouth wide open. "YOU DID WHAT?" he screamed.

A few heads turned into their direction but as soon as they saw the stern look on Wes his face, they looked away.

He looked back at Blaine and rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic Blaine. We are doing this to help you. Now you better put on some nice clothes because they'll be here in an hour and they want to do the first interview."

Blaine just stared at them. "I'm not doing this guys. I can't believe you organized this without me knowing."

David looked everywhere but at Blaine. Wes was getting a bit frustrated but decided to let it go. "Blaine Anderson, you are going to be a man about this and you are going to do this. How long have you been talking to Kurt? Over 6 months has it been Blaine. You've been on your phone non-stop, you've been laughing when he texts you and you've been making heart eyes to your phone. I can't stand this anymore Blaine. You need to meet this guy because god knows who you are talking to."

Blaine was about to protest but Wes didn't give him a chance. "Don't you dare tell me you saw a picture of him. Blaine, you saw one picture of him! One! You haven't skyped, haven't heard his voice and still you fell for this guy. It's time you meet this person and get a chance to be really happy together and not just online. We did this because we can't stand to see you again like you were before, Blaine. Please, just give this a chance."

Blaine looked a little ashamed as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry guys for getting mad," he sighed. "I'm just scared ok? I'm happy. I just want it to stay this way."

Wes placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you'll be Blaine. This guy you've been talking to must like you too or he wouldn't have talked with you for so long."

Blaine nodded his head. "Thank you for caring. You are amazing friends, you know that?"

Wes and David smiled at Blaine. "You'd do the same for us."

Blaine stood up and signed for them to follow.

They went to Blaine's room as Blaine still needed to change his outfit. He picked some red colored tight pants, a black dress shirt with red suspenders and a bright red bowtie.

He went into the bathroom and came back a little later wearing the outfit.

"What do you think?" he asked as he did a little twirl in front of David and Wes.

"I think it will look great for the first interview. We're going to stay with you as they asked us. We already told them a bit about you on skype a while ago and they filmed already a little bit. Just remember you won't have to go through this alone ok? No matter what happens in the end, we are here for you," David said as he pointed from Him to Wes.

Blaine grinned and pulled them in a hug. "Thank you guys. Let's get our search starting," he smiled as he let go and walked out the door.

Wes and David looked at each other smiling, at least this was a beginning.

Blaine appeared in the doorway and waved at them. "Guys, common, we need to get going."

"We are coming," screamed Wes as they followed him outside the door.


	4. Chapter 3: telling his story

Blaine was sitting on the couch in the Warbler room. Next to him sat Wes and David. On the other couch were Mathew and Lauren sitting.

They had been chatting the past few minutes as the cameras were installed.

If someone had walked that moment into the Warbler room, they would have thought they were in another room.

Lauren was talking with a camera man as Blaine zoned out. They had asked him to get his laptop a little earlier as they wanted to see the twitter page. He just hoped that nothing bad would come out of all this. He'd rather kept living the lie and talking with this person than getting out of his happy bubble.

Of course he thought it was strange that they never could meet although they didn't live too far and of course he was sad that they could never skype but he had always believed that Kurt had his reasons. He still believed that. Maybe he just wasn't ready to hear the truth.

He felt a shoulder on his hand and looked up to see Wes looking at him worriedly. "You ok? They want to start."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah let's do this."

**.:*break*:.**

The cameras started rolling and Blaine tried to stay relax.

"So Blaine, tell us a little more about Kurt," said Lauren kindly.

She made Blaine feel on ease. "I've met Kurt 6 months ago on Twitter. He started following me and asked me about an opinion I just gave. We started discussing and ended up talking. I don't know how but we just kept talking about anything and everything. He's really nice to talk to."

Mathew nodded from behind the little camera he was holding. "And have you seen a picture of Kurt yet," he asked.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah, I saw one. We've never skyped though. He never could and well I guess always something came in between."

He saw the worried look shared between Lauren and Mathew.

Lauren looked back at him and smiled kindly. "How about you show us your twitter."

Blaine nodded and opened the page. The twitter looked quite normal. It held a picture of a singing bird. The banner were pictures of his favorite artists in a collage.

The last tweet he had sent was from a day before about a new song released by lady gaga, his favorit artist.

Lauren studied the page carefully. "Can you show us the picture he has sent you?"

Blaine nodded and took out his phone. He gave it at her carefully, the picture was his background on the phone.

On the screen stood a tall guy with black hair. His hair was short and he was wearing a football jersey from McKinley. On his chest was the word Ohio written.

"Isn't Ohio like a few hours away from here?" asked Mathew.

"Yes," said Wes. "2 hours."

"You've never asked to meet him," wondered Mathew.

"I did. He just never could," shrugged Blaine.

"Well Blaine, we are going to look this all up for you and trying to find out what's going on. There are a few signs that aren't looking good. Just keep in mind that this might not really turn out how you want to."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I just want to know the truth."

Lauren nodded and placed her hand on his knee. "We'll do our best."

**.:*break*:.**

It was a little later when the crew left Dalton. They promised to contact him the next day with what they found.

Blaine knew he couldn't chance anything that would come out of the search. Yet he was wide awake in his bed later that night.

He wanted to talk to Kurt, let his words comfort him but he knew that wasn't an option. His hand went through his curly hair.

He turned around once more and saw the number slowly tick further. Tomorrow was another day, tomorrow he would be one step closer to the truth, he reminded himself as he let himself slowly fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: research

Mathew and Lauren took a seat in front of the small desk in the hotel. "Where do we start," wondered Mathew from behind the small camera as he looked at Lauren. They were surrounded by camera's which were filming the two of them in front view.

"I think we should start with the picture Blaine gave us," said Lauren. "We know from earlier experiences that it's the most effective way. On top of that it's a picture from a football team. There is no way we won't find a match with the picture we have."

Mathew nodded. "You are right, let's try it."

Lauren opened the app they used to find matching pictures. They loaded the picture in the program and watched hits slowly appear on the screen.

"WHOOW," shouted Mathew. "A Facebook page, we have a match!"

Lauren clicked it on it and they waited as it loaded.

"It belongs to Finn Hudson," she said as she went to the picture page. The page was filled with pictures of the guy with friends, during football games, with girlfriends.

She sighed as she saw a picture of the guy kissing a white cheerleader. "The picture doesn't belong to Kurt," she said somewhat sadly.

Mathew put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's look at his family information first," he said.

They went to the page and looked through all the information. "There," pointed Mathew. "He has a brother called Kurt."

Lauren clicked the link and the page opened. A guy with brown hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen.

They went to the photo page but nothing showed as the page was highly protected.

She sighed a little frustrated. "What do you think?"

Matthew looked at her. "I think there is a high chance that this is the guy Blaine has been talking to. It's too much of a coincidence that Finn also has a brother called Kurt."

Lauren shrugged. "Maybe someone else used Kurt as a name to protect himself. It's easy to steal a picture and an identity."

Matthew thought for a bit. "How about we scan his phone number?"

Lauren copied the number from the mail and placed it into the search balk. Nothing appeared though. "No match," she said. "Maybe we should google this Kurt we've found. He might become wiser from it."

It's how they stranded on a website from Ohio McKinley. The site was full with news about the school, made by some student.

They were scanning through the page when Lauren stopped scrolling. "What this," she asked as he started the video.

She immediately closed it though when she saw the guy name Kurt being scraped over the ground towards a large dumpster.

Lauren looked in shock at the screen, her hand was over her mouth.

Mathew looked at her and felt a little sick himself. "Maybe we should stop searching today. We should go to Blaine tomorrow and show him what we found and then we can see what the next step will be."

Lauren nodded and closed the website immediately. She didn't want to look at those videos for much longer.

She hoped though that if this was the guy Blaine talked to, Blaine would go easy on him. Because from the looks of it, they might both need each other.


	6. Chapter 5: sharing the news

Blaine was nervous all day. It was Saturday and he was at home, jamming a bit on his guitar. David and Wes had decided to stay with him this weekend with everything going on and his parents being on another business trip.

He let the music slowly flow from his fingers as he closed his eyes, slowly humming along. David and Wes looked from a distance as they were trying to do some homework.

A phone disturbed the peace and quiet.

Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the number.

"Hello, Blaine speaking," he said.

"Blaine, it's Lauren and Mathew. We would like to meet you today. Can we meet you somewhere?" Lauren asked.

"Can we meet in the nightingale? It's a small coffee shop in Westerville," he said.

"Sure, we'll meet you there. See you in a bit," Lauren said as the line went dead.

David and Wes were already standing up. "Guess we need to go?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, let me put on some other clothes and we can go."

They all changed quickly and jumped in Blaine's car, all three of them hoping that Lauren and Mathew had some good news.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine, David and Wes took a seat in a quiet corner. They had all ordered their coffees and were slowly sipping them. No words were spoken as each of them sat with their mind somewhere else.

Lauren and Mathew entered the coffee shop. They waved and pointed towards the counter, letting them know they would order first.

They asked permission to film while they ordered their coffees. It was no problem and they set up a camera or two more to get some shots from each point of view.

Mathew took out the small camera he was always carrying around as Lauren started to set up the laptop.

For Blaine, everything went by painfully slow. He let out a long breath when everything was done.

"Ok, Blaine, let's start from the beginning. We first looked up the picture you had given us," said Mathew.

Lauren loaded the picture in the app and the hits came on screen.

Lauren pointed at the screen. "As you see here, we found a Facebook page."

She opened it and Blaine's eyes almost fell out when he saw the name. "It's not Kurt," he said under his breath.

Lauren shook her head sadly. "It's not," she said as she opened the picture page. "As you see here, this guy named Finn is quarterback in the football team. He has actually a girlfriend in the cheerio team."

Blaine looked down. He felt so disappointed in that moment but also quite angry. It was like his feeling were all mixed up. "What else did you found?" he asked.

"Well, we looked through the information on this Facebook," said Mathew.

Lauren opened the information about the page and scrolled down to the family's page. "He has a brother named Kurt," she said as she opened his Facebook. "We think there might be a chance you've been talking with his brother but we aren't 100 % sure."

Blaine nodded and looked at the picture. "Did you find anything more about him?" he asked as he pointed at the picture, not quite sure how to call him.

Lauren looked at Mathew. It was like they were considering if they were going to tell him or not.

Blaine sighed in frustration. "He has been lying to me anyway. There is nothing that can make this worse."

Mathew sighed and started talking, "Blaine, what we are about to show you is not the most pleasant video."

Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care Mathew. I just want to know what's going on."

Lauren looked up the video and searched through the page until she found it. She hesitated a little longer but clicked play anyway.

The video showed Kurt laying on the ground. Two jocks were scraping him over the ground by his arms. Blaine saw the dumpster getting closer and closer.

His hand shot up and closed the computer. "I can't do this," he whispered as he ran out of the coffee shop.

Wes stood up and ran immediately after him. David stayed behind, knowing that Wes was much better with this situations.

Wes found Blaine sitting on the ground in front of the coffee shop. Tears were streaming down his face.

Wes sat down on his knees in front of Blaine. He wrapped him into a hug and held him close. "It's ok Blaine, it's ok," he said as he tried to sooth him.

It took a few minutes until Blaine had calmed down enough to talk. "How can someone put another person though that," he whispered.

"Blaine, there will always be bad people. I know this hits close to home for you but maybe you should think about it this way. If this is the guy you've been talking to, then you were probably his light in the dark days. You've been there and you know how lonely it gets when you go through something like that Blaine. If that's really the guy you've been talking to, I think you should meet him, hear out his story and try to help him. No one deserves to go through that," Wes said carefully.

"I don't know if I can do that Wes," whispered Blaine.

"He may have lied Blaine, but this guy obviously needs you. He's still the guy you've been talking to. He has made you happier than anyone and I'm sure you've done the same for him. Don't let that go to waste," Wes said. He stood up and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked up at him, so many questions in his eyes. "I let you alone for a bit. Think about it. When you're ready, we'll be inside."

Blaine nodded and watched Wes walk back inside. So many things were going inside his head. He felt like he had so much to figure out on such a short time but deep inside he already knew he had made a decision.


	7. Chapter 6: the decission

Blaine felt nervous as he took a seat in his car. They were about to drive to Ohio. When he was safely in the car, Wes and David sitting behind him with Mathew, his mind went back to a day ago.

**Flasback**

Blaine walked back into the coffee shop. He went straight to the table where Wes and David were talking to Lauren and Mathew.

"Let's do it," he said.

Mathew took out his camera and started filming again, just like the other camera men.

"You sure about this," asked Lauren. "If it's too much we can always leave it by this."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I need to know the truth and help this guy."

Lauren stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's very brave of you. Can we call him to meet up?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I want to be there though."

Lauren nodded in understanding. "Let's go outside," she said.

They took all the camera's and their stuff and went to a little park a little further. Mathew gave her the phone. He placed the hand on Blaine's shoulder as the other was holding his small camera. "It will all be ok."

Blaine looked at him while nodding, not looking so sure.

Lauren started calling and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello, Kurt speaking," the guy said.

"Hello Kurt, you are speaking with Lauren. I don't know if you know me but we are making this show called Catfish the tv-series. We've been talking with your friend Blaine and he would really like to meet you."

They were met with silence. Blaine started to get nervous and started playing with the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"Hello Kurt, you still there," asked Lauren. She looked a little worried.

"Euhm yeah," said the voice very quietly. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Blaine decided to take matters in his own hands. "Hi Kurt," he said.

Lauren looked a little shocked but decided to see where this went to.

"I know you've been lying about some parts but even though I know you lied, I also know you may have a reason. I would really like to meet you Kurt. I want to know the truth and really get to know if this guy I've been talking to the past few months is still the same friends I've made," he said in a trembling voice.

He heard a sob come from the other side of the line and his heart broke a little by the sound. "What if I lose you 2?" he asked.

That's the moment Blaine started crying to, "I won't Kurt. I promise you."

Another heartbreaking sob came through the line. "Tomorrow, 2 o'clock in the Ohio park. Is that ok by you?" he asked between sobs.

"Yes," breathed Blaine. "I see you tomorrow Kurt."

"I see you tomorrow Blaine," said the voice and then the line went death.

Lauren looked at Blaine as he was wrapped into a tight hug with Wes and David.

"How about we let you guys go home now? Tomorrow will be a heavy day and you'll need the rest. You did great today Blaine," said Lauren.

"Thank you for everything," whispered Blaine as he unwrapped himself from David and Wes and held his arms open for Lauren and Mathew.

Tomorrow he wouldn't only know the truth but he'd also be able to hold Kurt in his arms. He knew he would have another sleepless night but he hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

**End flashback**

He felt nervous thinking back about that conversation. He hoped he would be able to hold on to his promise.

What if it was all too much for him to carry, would he'd be able to stick around? Would he be able to help Kurt, be the friends again they were once before and maybe even more?

He knew there was only one thing he could do to get the answer to all his questions. He smiled softly at Lauren. "Let's go," he said.

The car started and they started driving away. It made Blaine realize that now there was no turning back. It was time to know the truth.


	8. Chapter 7: the truth

Blaine let out a long breath when the car stopped in front of the park. "You ready?" asked Lauren.

"As ready as can be," said Blaine while he opened the car door. He waited until everyone was out of the car.

"Where did he tell you to meet?" asked Lauren. She knew that Blaine had received a text later that night with the exact place he would be.

"At the lake. He said there was a bridge and he'd be sitting on the steps," said Blaine more confidently than he actually was.

"When you are ready, we can go," said Lauren.

"I don't think there is a time when you are fully ready for this," answered Blaine as he smiled softly at her. "I just want to get over with it."

She nodded in understanding as they started walking. The cameras were following Lauren and Blaine, as were Mathew, David and Wes.

They looked around a bit and Lauren pointed in the direction of a bridge that you could see in the distance.

They slowly walked into the direction. As they came closer, they saw a long slender guy sitting on the steps, he was looking at the water, his mind clearly miles away.

Blaine stepped a little faster, not caring if the rest were following them. It was after all for him they were here.

He took a seat next to the guy on the steps, noticing how the others kept their distance, although they were close enough to film and keep the sound ok.

"Hi," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace surrounding the boy.

The guy looked up. His mouth fell open a bit as he took Blaine in. Blaine saw how some tears formed into his eyes. "Thank you for coming," he whispered.

Blaine leaned forward and wrapped him into a hug. "I promised you," he said in his ear as he felt Kurt relax in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while. It was like they had all the time in the world and they both needed the time to let this all sink in.

Kurt was to first to unwrap himself from the hug. Blaine noticed how he wiped a tear away with the sleeve of his shirt. "I guess I should tell you my story. But maybe you should first introduce me to your friends," he said while he pointed at the group a little further.

"I think they would like that," smiled Blaine. He stood up and held out his hand for Kurt. Kurt looked a little shocked but took Blaine's hand anyway.

Blaine held the hand and leaded him to the group a little further. "Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt these are David and Wes, my best friends."

He felt how Kurt let go of his hand and held it out for Wes and David to shake.

Then he did the same with Lauren and Mathew. "Thank you for doing this for me," he said to them with a soft smile.

"I think it's time for me to tell my story. How about we take a seat? There are 2 picnic benches over there," he said as he pointed a little further.

They all took a seat. The camera crew kept standing. Lauren and Mathew sat in front of Blaine and Kurt. David and Wes took a seat on the table next to theirs, their bodies fully turned.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at the table. Blaine noticed the struggle and placed his hand over Kurt's. "Take you time," he said softly.

Kurt smiled at him. "You've waiting enough Blaine. You need to know the truth."

He squeezed Blaine's hand and looked down again. "I want you to know that I never lied about serious things. I did lose my mum when I was 8 and my dad had a heart attack a little over a year ago. I never wanted to hurt you in any way, you have to believe me when I say that," said Kurt as he looked in Blaine's eyes. "You mean too much to me to be hurt."

Blaine nodded, feeling how sincere Kurt was being but still a little disappointed in all the lies.

Kurt looked down again and started trailing drawings on the table with his finger. "As you probably know, being gay in a place like Ohio isn't the greatest thing. It started in elementary school already. I was different but they didn't figure out why. It was in high school that they realized what I was. Ever since school has become my personal hell. Dumpster tosses, slushies, locker shoves, pee balloons and so on. You call it and I've probably had it done to me. They like to film those things, probably as a victory," Kurt shrugged.

"I know," whispered Blaine.

Kurt frowned, "How?"

Lauren pulled in that moment. "When we did our research, we came across a video. We were a little shocked to be honest."

"You get used to it," shrugged Kurt. "I looked for a way to escape my reality when my dad had his heart attack. My dad remarried another woman a few days ago and I got a brother. I couldn't think of anything else and decided to use his picture. He would never find out, I thought."

He shook his head and let out a frustrated laugh. "You can't believe how much easier life is when you are wearing a jersey like that. Even on a social media site like twitter. Everyone wants to talk to you. They like you, don't care about the rest. I wanted that. I wanted to be myself for once and be accepted for it. And then I found this profile from a guy names Blaine Warbler and he looked like the most amazing darkish person I had ever seen. I thought why not, at least I could get a friend of this. I could have never hoped he was gay though. And then we started talking and we just had that connection, as least I felt it. I felt lighter, happier. Like I could always fall back on someone."

He looked up at Blaine. "You made it easier for me to go to school. I know it doesn't take the pain away and the bruises all over my body, but it takes away the mental pain I feel every day for a while. You helped me through my roughest days without realizing it. You made me smile again. Hell, I wouldn't know if I was still here if it wasn't for you," whispered Kurt.

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped Kurt into a tight hug. "Don't you dare say that Kurt. Don't you dare even think about it again. You are not alone."

Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him tightly, rocking slowly even though it wasn't easy on the bench.

He saw Lauren sign to the cameramen to turn it off over Kurt's shoulder. He nodded in thanks.

"Kurt," Lauren said kindly when Kurt's sobs had stopped. "We won't air this. You shared so many private details, you opened yourself up for us. We can't do that to you."

Kurt shook his head. "You need to air this. If only to show the people what it's like. I've endured all this bullies for years and people should finally realize what it does to people like me. I'm not the only one but sometimes it feels like it. I don't want pity, I want change."

He felt Blaine take his hand. "You are so strong Kurt but I think they should stop filming for today. I wouldn't mind though spending a little while longer alone with you. Would you mind?" he asked.

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "I would love that."

Blaine smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for Kurt to take and looked at the crew and his friends. "Guys, I can find my way home. You don't have to wait for me, ok? I need some more time to figure things out."

They all nodded in understanding. Blaine turned around and started walking with Kurt. He hoped they would be able to find their trust back.

He looked once back and saw Wes and David look at him. They had their thumbs up and looked happily at him.

Blaine smiled, knowing his friends were proud of him and they sincerely hoped that he would find someone special here. And Blaine thought he just might have.


	9. Chapter 8: alone time

Kurt and Blaine walked a little while until they found a spot on the grass close to the lake. Kurt was playing with his sleeves as he watched some ducks play with each other on the lake.

Blaine let himself fall down on the grass behind him. He lay spread on the ground, looking at the clouds passing by. "I know you already told me why Kurt, but I still wonder why you couldn't show me your picture earlier. I thought we were that close," he said a little hurt.

Kurt sighed. "I couldn't Blaine. You would have run as fast as you could. I'm surprised you are still here. I mean look at me. I'm pale, I'm too slender, I'm to feminine and I'm screaming gay. Who wants that," he shrugged. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Kurt stood up and was about to walk away when he felt a hand pull him down. He fell face first on Blaine's chest. He looked up, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. He wanted to apologize when he saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"You are not," he said Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, trying to keep him close and from running away.

"Yes I am Blaine. Just look at me," said Kurt as he looked down at himself.

"I see a guy who has been through way too much, who's lost his confidence in the fight but kept fight anyway. I see a guy who is beautiful and could have walked straight out of vogue magazine or the catwalk. I see a guy who is hurt so much that he can't even believe in himself anymore. Yet, I think you are perfect because you are you Kurt. I believe you when you tell me you never lied about the things you told me, I believe you when you tell me that you never meant to hurt you and I believe you when you tell me that I meant to much to you because you did too to me. My life hasn't been easy either like you know. You are the first person I've trusted in a long time and I plan on keeping you around."

Kurt let a tear fall down. "I'm hard work Blaine, I'm damaged."

Blaine let his hand brush away a piece of hair from Kurt's face. "And so am I. Maybe that's what gave us this connection because I feel like I've known you for years, yet it has only been 6 months."

Kurt smiled softly. "I guess we'll just have to work together then?"

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt close to him. He let his head fall down against Kurt's shoulder and breathed in all that was Kurt. He had dreamt from this moment for so long. "I guess that sounds perfect."

**.:*break*:.**

They lay together in the grass for hours. Blaine let on his back with his arms wrapped around Kurt. Kurt had his head on his chest and his leg and arm wrapped over Blaine. They were looking at the clouds, talking about anything and everything.

The clouds slowly passing by and the wind passing by. The sky turned darker and darker by every passing minute as they were laying together enjoying the peace.

Kurt was the first to sit up. "We should get going. It's getting dark and let's say Lima isn't so safe for people like us and for sure not late at night."

Blaine nodded. He took the hand Kurt held out and kept it as they talked out the park.

"So how are you going to get home?" asked Kurt.

That's when Blaine looked at him in shock. "Shit, I knew I forgot something."

Kurt started giggling and it must have been the cutest sound Blaine had ever heard.

"Well you could walk me home until you figure it out," said Kurt.

"I like that idea," grinned Blaine.

They walked together hand in hand through the small streets of Lima under the streetlights.

It didn't take them longer than ten minutes to walk to the house where Kurt lived.

"I guess you know now where I live," grinned Kurt.

"I guess I do," smiled Blaine. He wrapped Kurt in a hug on the porch. "I'm glad you said yes when we called to meet you."

"I'm too," Kurt smiled in the hug. "Now how are you going to get home?"

Blaine shrugged. "Let me check by Wes. Maybe he can pick me up."

He pulled out his phone and texted Wes. A few seconds later he got already a message back.

Blaine started laughing and shook his head. "They know me so well. They are still in Lima. They come to get me."

Kurt grinned. "They are amazing friends."

"I know they are," said Blaine with a fond smile. "They actually made me do this program so I could meet you. They wanted to know who the guy was that made me smile every day."

"I hope he was worth the search," said Kurt as he looked at the ground. His feet making patterns on the ground.

"If you ask me, he definitely was. He maybe wasn't what I was looking for," said Blaine while thinking. He saw Kurt's face fall and finished his sentence. "But he think he is so much more."

A car turned into the street and stopped in front of the house.

"You really think I am?" whispered Kurt.

"Yeah, I really think you are. Now I have to go but you better text me tonight and we meet again tomorrow, ok?" asked Blaine as he played with Kurt's hand.

"I'd love that," smiled Kurt.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "See you tomorrow Kurt."

He waved once more and stepped in the car. He couldn't help but let a big smile spread on his face when he saw Kurt's hand on the cheek he had kissed.

He waved one last time as the car left the street, feeling lighter than before.

"You have it bad Blainers," grinned Wes from behind him.

Blaine just smiled at them as he let his head fall against the window. He wasn't going to lie about something that he already knew, he had it bad for Kurt Hummel.


	10. Chapter 9: seeing you back

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. He looked handsome, even if he said so himself. He was wearing some grey pants with green suspenders. He wore a white dress shirt with a green and black patterns on it. He topped it with a green bowtie with black stripes on it.

He heard a knock in his door and grinned. It was Monday and they were back in Dalton. He knew it were David and Wes.

"You can come in," he shouted to the door.

The door opened and his best friends walked in. "Ready to see Kurt again?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we texted a long time last night and it's like nothing has changed you know. It's still Kurt and only another face."

David smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad things haven't changed with the 2 of you then."

Blaine felt his phone go off in his pocket. He fished it out of his skinny pants and opened the new message. **Change of plans. Can you come to my house? Kurt**

Blaine frowned, not really knowing what to think. Originally they had planned to meet again in the park. Lauren and Mathew wanted to ask a few more questions to Kurt and a few more shots probably for the episode.

**Sure. We'll be leaving in a few minutes so we'll be there around 2 hours. Can't wait to see you! X Blaine.** he typed.

Lauren walked that moment in the room. "You ready to go? We are waiting outside to leave."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, there is a change of plans though. Kurt want us to meet him at his house."

Lauren frowned a little too but changed it immediately in a smile. "That's fine by me. Let's get going guys."

Blaine picked his wallet from his bureau, pulled it in his pocket and looked back once more, making sure he didn't forget anything. He closed the door behind him and ran behind the guys. He couldn't wait to be in Lima, although he was a little worried.

**.:*break*:.**

The drive seemed to go on forever. Mathew and Lauren had asked him a few questions during the ride there as footage. They asked him if he was excited to see him and what had happened the night before.

He had answered honestly but that didn't mean that he hadn't left out a few important parts.

They stopped in front of the house and Blaine immediately jumped out. He walked to the door and rang the bell. It's didn't take long until Kurt appeared.

He didn't look like yesterday though. He had a black eye and his arm was cast in a swing.

Blaine took in a deep breath. "OH MY GOD KURT, what has happened with you," asked Blaine as he let his hand go over the cast.

"I'll explain later. Please come in. I don't feel like being outside too much," said Kurt.

When Wes, David, Lauren, Mathew and the crew walked in, they seemed equally shocked. They all started asking questions but Kurt just wanted to be inside the house.

Kurt leaded them in the living room where the television was playing. On a comfy looking chair was sitting an older man. He had a cap on his head to cover his balding head. He was wearing a plaid button up with some dark jeans.

The man stood up and walked towards the crowd. "You must be Lauren and Mathew. Kurt told me you were coming. I'm Burt, his dad."

They shook hands as they met each other. Blaine looked at the man. He was so different then Kurt.

The man walked towards him and held out his hand. "You must be Blaine," he asked.

Blaine nodded and shook the man his hand. "Yes, a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"Well it should be me who should be saying that," he smiled. "Take a seat everyone. There are some chairs in the kitchen if there isn't enough place to sit."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and leaded him to the couch. They sat down on the loveseat. Blaine looked at him with so many questions in his eyes but Kurt just shook his head.

When everyone had a seat, Lauren decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. The cameras were running in case there was something they could use.

"What happened to you Kurt?" asked Lauren.

Kurt sighed. "It's a long story."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "We've got time Kurt. I'm really worried."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was in the hallway. There is this jock that made it his job to make my life a living hell. I was just in my locker, taking out some books. I didn't even do anything wrong when he pushed me and I fell with all my notes over the hallway. I took my pages and put them again in the locker before I ran after him to the locker room. I just was so mad. I asked him what his problem was, asked him why it always had to be me. He just laughed before he trapped me against the locker and he just," Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "He kissed me," he whispered. "He kissed me and I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Then he got mad. He started screaming that I turned him. Then his fist met my eye. I got dizzy, I felt like I was going to fall. He just picked me up and threw me across the room. My arm fell against a locker really hard and then the ground. It's broken and I need a cast for a little over a month. Thankfully it didn't need surgery," Kurt finished his story while he wiped away some tears.

"Kurt," said Blaine as he felt a tear escape his own eyes. He pulled Kurt into a really tight hug, wanting to keep him safe.

"It isn't fair Blaine. That was my first kiss. He stole it from me," Kurt sobbed in his shoulder.

Blaine pressed a kiss against his head. "It doesn't count Kurt. He took that away without your permission. A first kiss should be passionate, should give you butterflies and should be between two persons who both want it. If it's not like that, you never have to count it," Blaine whispered in his hair.

"You think so?" asked Kurt in a trembling voice.

"I know so," smiled Blaine against his head.

Burt interrupted the moment. "My boy is not going back to that school. I know you've been going to Dalton right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it has a non-bullying policy and it's strictly applied."

"Than my decision is made, Kurt will be going there next week. I'm not letting him go back to a school that doesn't help their students," said Burt firm.

Mathew looked over his camera at Burt. "So when we met Kurt yesterday, he told us you didn't know about the bullying or Blaine or anything. When did he told you?"

Burt snorted. "He didn't have another choice when I had to go to the hospital this morning after I got a call that my boy got hurt. I asked him to tell me everything and while I do not approve that he used his brothers picture and lied to Blaine, I think they are good for each other," he said with a kind smile.

Mathew and Lauren nodded as they signed for the camera's to stop rolling. "I think we have enough footage Kurt and Blaine. Thank you for sharing this with us. I'm glad you find each other and we're going to contact you back in around a month to see how things are going."

They stood up and made their way to the door but Blaine kept sitting down next to Kurt. "You want me to stay?"

Kurt looked up at him, evidence of the tears still on his face. "You need to go back to Dalton Blaine. You've school tomorrow and probably a lot of homework."

Blaine shrugged. "I can do make-up work. I think you might just need me a little more right now."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yes, I would love that."

They looked at Burt who nodded in approval. "I drop you off at school tomorrow kid. You can stay here tonight. I need to get Kurt enrolled anyway."

They all went outside and gave the other's hugs.

"Good luck at your new school Kurt," smiled Lauren.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to meet Blaine," smiled Kurt back.

They waved until the car was out of view. He felt Blaine's fingers intertwine with his own.

"Let's go back inside," Blaine smiled at him. Kurt just nodded and followed him back inside.


	11. Chapter 10: being together

Kurt was staring in Blaine's eyes. They were laying on his bed while sharing a pillow.

Blaine smiled softly at him from where he was laying. "I can't believe you are so insecure about yourself. You look beautiful."

Kurt felt himself blush. "Right, with the black eye and the cast. I can't think about a way to be even more beautiful," he said while he rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. They are you scares from the battles you have fought. They only show me how much stronger and how much of a fighter you are," smiled Blaine.

He let his hand wander of the side of Kurt's face. His tumb carefully brushed over the sensitive skin of his black eye.

Kurt hissed a little at the touch and Blaine carefully pulled away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"So how did your dad react when you told him your story?" asked Blaine.

"He was a little mad. He wished I had told him but he understands why I didn't. And then I told him about you and he was actually a little surprised. While he doesn't approve that I didn't show you the real me, he is happy that I'm happy so I guess he is fine with I now," smiled Kurt.

"Well I agree with your dad about how I wished you had shown me a picture of yourself. You have no idea how awkward it will be now if I'm going to meet Finn," said Blaine as he shook his head.

"Oh," said Kurt as he looked down. "Are you disappointed that I'm not looking like him? I mean we are not at all alike."

Blaine placed a finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his face so he could look him in the eyes. "I though the boy in the picture looked hot. But then I saw you and you don't look hot but you look beautiful. I think it's even better that you are looking like you."

Blaine leaned closer until they were sharing the same air. "I think over the past few months, I've fallen face first for you Kurt. Not for the boy on the picture, but for the inside of the boy I've been talking to. And I think what that bully did to you today was the most awful thing he could do to you. But most of all, I wish that I could have given you that first kiss, even though I still believe that one doesn't count, because I believe that was how it was supposed to go. And while I really really want to kiss you right now, I'm not going to because I think you should need to get the choice. I don't want to take another first kiss from you," whispered Blaine as his hand went through Kurt's air.

As the last words left his lips, he felt Kurt slowly lean closer and then his lips touched Blaine. If Blaine hadn't been sure before, he was now because right in that moment, everything seemed perfect. It was just the two of them and that's all that mattered.

Blaine slowly pulled away and let his hand rest on Kurt's chest. "Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being your boyfriend," Blaine smiled as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's nose.

"I think I'd be ok with that," smiled Kurt as he leaned in once more to the place he belonged.


	12. Chapter 11: catching up

**One month later**

Kurt was sitting on the ground with his laptop on his lap. He was working on a paper. Life at Dalton had been much busier then he had expected but he liked it here. He could be himself at least.

He felt a finger brush over the skin of his neck. A shiver went down his body while a smile appeared on his face. Another reason why he liked Dalton, Blaine.

They had been steady and together for the past month and he couldn't imagine a better way of life. It had been perfect with sweet little dates and cuddling till late at night while talking, as they were roomies.

He felt a kiss being pressed against his cheek. "Where are you with your mind baby," whispered Blaine in his ear. "You look miles away."

"I'm just thinking that I'm really really happy for once in my life," Kurt smiled as he turned around and pecked his lips. "Thanks to you," he smiled.

Blaine smiled at him. "I'm glad you are happy here."

Kurt was about to say one thing more when he got a skype call in. "It's from Lauren and Mathew he smiled."

He opened the call and saw them appear on screen.

Lauren squealed when she saw them together. "It looks like something has happened," she smiled.

"Maybe," grinned Blaine as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, knowing that Mathew was filming with the little camera he was holding.

"Since when?" asked Mathew with a happy smile on his face.

Kurt started laughing, "you should have stayed a little longer the day you left," he shrugged.

"Awwwh," grinned Mathew. "Our first catfish couple."

Kurt blushed, not really knowing what to say now.

"And how is it going with you on school? Is everything better now?" wondered Lauren.

"I'm with Blaine now and things are perfect. I can tell you that I didn't have any bruises from bullying for the past month," he smiled. "And I'm just completely happy. Life has been going great. I deleted my twitter by the way. I don't need it anymore."

Mathew smiled at him. "I'm glad you feel like you don't have to hide yourself anymore. No one should feel that way."

Lauren started giggling. "I need prove that you guys are really together."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little and turned his face a little to see where Blaine was. Blaine was actually much closer then he thought.

It was Blaine who leaned closer until their lips met into a sweet kiss. You could see the feelings going on between them. They cared a lot.

Lauren giggled. "I guess that's enough proof guys. We are so happy for you! And you better invite us if one day you get married."

Blaine started laughing. "We'll try to remember. Thank you for helping us out!"

They waved once more before the call was disconnected.

"I hope they can help a lot of people like us," smiled Kurt. "And I really hope that we won't be the only ones with a happy ending."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "We won't be the only ones. But ours will be the most special one because I know that we'll be together for forever."

He kissed Kurt ones more. His lips lingering a little longer. "I love you Kurt. I know it may seem way to early but I really really do," he said against Kurt's lips.

Kurt sat still for a moment, letting the words soak in. Then he jumped on the bed and tackled Blaine. "You mean it?" he asked from on top on Blaine.

Blaine's hand wandered through his hair. "I really do," he smiled.

Kurt leans forward and kisses him sweetly. "I love you too Blaine Anderson. You saved me."

They weren't seen for the rest of the night at Dalton. They were hiding in their room, enjoying each other's company and lingering in the moment.


	13. Chapter 12: last time

**A year later**

Kurt did a twirl in front of Blaine. "Do you think I'm looking again?"

Blaine smiled from where he was sitting on the bed. "I think you are perfect. You ready to get going?"

Kurt nodded. He took Blaine's hand as they walked outside the hotel towards the waiting park.

The driver opened the door and they slipped in easily. Once inside, they cuddled on the backseat.

"Do you think it's strange that I'm actually excited to see Mathew and Lauren again?" asked Kurt.

"No, I'm actually excited myself. I wonder what they are going to ask this time," Blaine answered.

"I have to admit though, I liked the episode. And I'm glad people didn't hate me for what I did," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"They could never hate you. You had your reasons. At least we got our happy ending, some other's didn't have the luck," Blaine said while frowning.

The car stopped in front of a larger building. They walked inside and were leaded towards a bigger room.

It was actually really weird walking inside. There were 2 rooms. One for the people who wrote the mails and one for the catfishes. Probably they didn't want to see any fights.

"Kurt Hummel, this way," said the man in front of them.

"Can't I stay with my boyfriend," asked Kurt. Blaine thought he saw a little pout on his lips but he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry," sighed the man. "These are the rules. You'll see each other in a few."

Kurt pouted fully now. "Ok then," he sighed. He turned around and hugged Blaine tightly. "See you in a few," he said in Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled out of the hug and pecked Kurt's lips. "I see you in a few."

Blaine watched until Kurt was out of side before he slipped into his room. He just hoped he didn't have to wait too long until it was their time.

**.:*break*:.**

"I guess it's time to bring out Blaine and Kurt. We know everyone has been talking about their story. It wasn't only heartbreaking and painful to watch at some moments but it was also a very beautiful moment when we got the last skype call. Let's give it up for Blaine and Kurt," said Lauren.

The crowd started clapping enthusiastically. Blaine appeared from one sight and waved at the people. He went to Lauren and Mathew and hugged them tightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt appear. He unwrapped himself from Mathew's hug and held out his hand for Kurt. The crowd started to awh.

Kurt half hugged Lauren and Mathew too before they took a seat. "Well by the looks of it, not much has changed since the last skype call?" Lauren smiled.

Kurt started laughing. "No, we're still going strong and maybe even stronger than before," he smiled as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"So Kurt and Blaine, I don't know if you watched the reactions when the episode aired but people really liked you guys together," Mathew said.

"We actually did watch the comments. The night the episode aired, we sat together with friends and family and watched it all together. Afterwards we looked on twitter and tumblr and so on to see the reactions and we have to say we were quite overwhelmed by the support," said Blaine. "I want to thank everyone for that."

Mathew and Lauren nodded. "Well, we have to ask, how are things between you guys now. Has anything happened that we need to know?"

Kurt started giggling. "Not really. We are happy and in love and we plan on being together for a long time."

"And how do you guys feel about being the only couple that made it out of this season?" wondered Lauren.

"We feel very lucky. Life has been great and we want to thank you once more for giving us a chance to meet. I'm glad I got a chance to meet Kurt because he makes me really really happy and without you guys I might still be the guy behind his phone, texting with this guy he hadn't seen in real life," said Blaine.

"You don't need to thank us," smiled Lauren. "How about we go for some fan questions."

Blaine and Kurt nodded as they turned towards the crowd.

A girl with red hair in the back raised her hand. A microphone was held in front of her. She stood up and looked a little nervous as she played with her sleeve. "I had a question for Kurt. First of all I want to say though that I'm really glad I saw your background. I've been bullied for my whole life and the episode made my parents change schools and now I'm feeling much better so thank you for that. I wanted to ask you though if you are ok now and how your new school is treating you?"

Kurt stood up and held open his arms. "How about you come here for a moment so I can give you a hug?" he asked.

Blaine felt a proud smile spread on his face as he saw the girl happily walk down the stairs and hug Kurt. "I think you are very brave for switching schools," he said as he hugged her. "And I'm happy you are ok now."

The girl nodded and made her way back over to her place. "To answer your question, I'm ok now. I'm going to school with Blaine now, I have made a lot of new friends who understand what it's like and I'm really happy. And most of all, no more bullies," Kurt smiled.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and squeezed his hip. Kurt let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder.

Lauren smiled at them. "Does someone has another question?" she asked.

A guy in the back raised his hand. Lauren made a sign for him to stand up. "I have a question for Blaine. What was it like to meet Kurt's brother for the first time. Was it as awkward as you expected?" he wondered.

Blaine started laughing while Kurt turned a little pink. "It was hilarious. Finn didn't know what had happened yet so I walked into the kitchen the day after the last part was filmed to get some breakfast as I had stayed to make sure Kurt was ok. So I walk in the kitchen and I see this very big guy standing in front of the fridge while stuffing his mouth with god knows what. So I wrinkled my noise and asked have you never learned how to eat with your mouth closed. Finn was so surprised he hit his head so I jumped forward and I was like what the hell Kurt wait euhm Finn whatever. Finn was cursing really loudly and all family came downstairs and looked at me wondering what happened. So Kurt walks forward and says Finn you were being a pig again? So I start laughing and Finn looks at me like I'm crazy. So I blurt out, thank god you aren't really Kurt. I would have to jump up to kiss you. His face was hilarious. I wish I had filmed it," Blaine laughed. "So Kurt looks in panic around and wants to hold me back but Finn had let a piece of fruit fall on the ground and Kurt slips and lands right in Finn's arms. It was actually really hilarious. I wish you could have seen it."

The crowd chuckled, imagining what had happened.

"But in the end he wasn't mad at me," smiled Kurt. "He just wished I had used someone else his picture," he chuckled.

Lauren chuckled behind them. "A last question to end this all."

Another girl stood up and the microphone was held in front of her. "I wondered what your plans are for the future?" she asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt and squeezed his hip once more. "We're planning on going to New York after next year and renting our own apartment for which we are quite excited. And who knows what will after this. I plan on asking Kurt to marry me one day, having kids, have our own house but we have a lifetime for that."

Lauren smiled. "I guess that was it for this season. We hope Kurt and Blaine will have a bright future and we still hope to get an invitation to the wedding one day."

Mathew took over. "We'd like to thank all of the participants this season and we like to announce that next year we'll be doing another season. If you think you might be catfished, you can subscribe yourself by our site. And who knows, you might get a happy ending like Kurt and Blaine."

They all waved until the camera man said they were done filming.

Kurt stood up and held out his hand for Blaine. When Blaine stood, he pulled him into a tight hug. "This is it Blaine," he smiled.

Blaine grinned. "Another chapter has ended. I guess now we'll just have to make the rest of our future."

Kurt kissed him softly. "I can't wait," Kurt grinned.

They intertwined their hands and left the building, ready for the rest of their lives.

**The end**


	14. NEWS

**Hi everyone,**

**I know this story ended a while ago (march to be exact, I was surprised it has been this long).**

**I got quite a few questions about a sequel and while I'm still not sure if there ever will be a sequel, I can tell you guys that I'm going to write a prequel for this. The story before they met.**

**I'm almost done with my exams (one more week) and then I'm going to start writing for this one!**

**I hope I'll see you then ;)**

**Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
